Superiority
by jtlw
Summary: The world as we know it is over. Women have started calling the shots. Men are reduced to nothing. Will Rosalie, Bella, and Alice, girls who were raised like this, ever really know what a man is like? What love is like?


A/N: this idea hit me in the best of places… the shower! I swear the shower is the best place for that kind of stuff! I will do my best to stay on top of this stuff and update, but if you ever get really impatient, PM me and I will get to work ASAP. that goes for my other stories. this is the new one, so i will probably have the most inspiration for it. i really wanted to write it even though i should have probably waited until my other stories were done...

_"Life was not always as we now know it, children. Everything was very different in what used to be the 'U.S.A.' Can anyone tell me what that stands for?" A pretty, older, woman stood in front of a full class. The room was decorated beautifully. As opposed to small desks, there were just comfortable chairs with a table that popped out open pressing a button. A small girl in the back of the class raised her hand._

_"Yes, Alice?" the teacher asked, and the small, black haired girl spoke._

"_It was the United States of America, ma'am." The teacher laughed._

_"Correct. But, my dear, we are both equals. You do not need to call me 'ma'am'._

_"Now, as we all know, the U.S. was a complete disaster until about 50 or 60 years ago. Does anyone know the fault of those people?" A couple children raised their hands up to the ceiling. It was a hypothetical question, and the teacher carried on._

_"Their mistake, girls, was that _men_ ran the world. Men controlled everything. And then, they ruined everything. That is why we live underground. There is no mass concentration of good land to have a city or a town. Oh, and may I ask, have any of you ever seen a man?" A couple girls tentatively gave the affirmative._

_"Don't worry, my dears. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Just as long as you understand why things are the way they are. It's all for the best._

_"Men are nothing but wicked creatures. You shall learn that once your education is over. But, we can talk about that tomorrow. Your future is completely up to you. You choices are limitless. Unless of course, you want to be involved with men." She laughed again; this time it was cruel and sharp. "Men are where they are meant to be. Slavery is the only option for them."_

Rosalie POV

I laid back lazily in my chair, patiently waiting (for now) for my slave boy to return with my lunch. I ran my hands down the sides of my stomach, enjoying the thrill in the pit of my stomach. Later tonight I would call one of the DB to come visit. I knew they would be nothing but grateful to have a sexual visit with me.

There was a clear knock on the door. Finally. I had been waiting for too long.

"Enter." I called, not caring that I was only in my bra and panties. Even nude he could come in. In our colony, no one cared about nudity. Women were goddesses no matter what they appeared as. But beauty was still celebrated. I was celebrated, not to be arrogant.

The boy came in swiftly placing the tray down. He stooped next to my bed, head bowed, hands clasped, eyes closed. His shoulders were down.

"I'm going to grant you the honor of speaking with me. When I ask something, answer honestly and quickly. Do not speak disrespectfully."

"Yes, madam."

"Good boy." I crooned, and slid my finger down his cheek. I lifted his chin up so he could look at me.

"Open your eyes. I grant you the view of my beauty." He opened them. They were a dull brown. Normal. Most men here had that color.

"I understand you are new here."

"Yes."

"You are learning so well, so quickly." I said, playing with his hair. It was too short for my taste.

"You will be rewarded. Perhaps an extra hour with me would repay that."

"Only if that pleases you." I smirked.

"You may stay."

I picked up the phone. "Yes, Esme? I was just calling to ask if my servant boy could spend an extra hour with me? Yes, he has deserved a reward. I do hope he knows how to comb hair properly." I fingered the long strands.

"Good. Thank you." I turned to him. He was in his original pose. What a good boy he is. "Go fetch a comb and some ties. You may braid my hair."

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate your kindness."

Alice POV

"I don't want the food, just put it over there. And someone needs to get me more of this fabric!" I had ripped it trying to angrily cut it after a servant boy had spilled water on me. I was thirsty and irritable. I had such a great vision for this dress and it wasn't coming out as planned. But, another thought occurred to me. I sent all five of the men I had in the room to fetch different supplies to fix my creation.

I skipped over to the table. My new idea was much better than the old one. I sat down and happily began to eat.

I had been waiting around 10 minutes when I got bored. Only one dutiful servant had appeared back. I patted his shoulder, and left the room.

I needed some more coffee for tonight. I was in the mood to go get it, seeing as I didn't want _that_ to get spilled on me. Burns were so nasty.

My thoughts cheered up as I thought of later that night. I was going to meet up with Bella. She was my best friend.

Bella POV

I had sent my servant boy to fetch me more books while I ate dinner. I had spent the day reading and breaking to eat and bathe. I had just climbed out of the tub when the food arrived.

Today was a lazy day, one of my favorites. Sometimes Alice and I went around the colony and hung out, but we had plans for tonight. We were going to watch a movie, and Alice had said, "we're going to flirt with all the DBs!"

A.K.A. Alice was going to flirt with all the DBs. I had no need for the Desire Boys. They were just sex whores.

The servant boy had returned with my books, and I instructed him to sit on the chair by the door. He could leave when I left to hang out with Alice.

I got changed in the bathroom, squeamish about him peeking at me naked.

I met Alice in the center of the colony, where you could almost see everything that happened. However, our colony was bigger than most. We were also closer to another colony than most. They were only 10 miles away. The average was at least 20.

She had her eyes fixed on a tall blonde I knew went by the name James.

"Is he your pick of the night?" I asked.

"Bella!" she smiled, and gave me a hug.

"I hear he's kind of rough. Is that what you want, Bella?"  
"Wait, I thought this was for you… I don't need a DB." I cried.

"No, no, I have mine picked out. But I want one for you too. Please?"

"No."

"Bella…."  
"No."

"Please? It'll make me really, really happy?"

"What, me getting laid?" She shook her head.

"Just once. If you don't like it, never again."

"Fine."

"Yay!" she threw herself in my arms, but then straightened up to peer at the guys some more.

"Okay well, Dan and Tom and Frank are out. They're pigs. I picked Luke and Will is only for virgins… so…" she stopped in her tracks and grabbed my arm.

"Wait… you've never…. Oh my god." Her voice dropped. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?" I dropped my eyes and felt my face flush.

"Aw, Bella it's okay. I'll go up to him and talk to him."

"No, no… I'd better do it."

I walked over, my face burning with heat. They stopped talking and looked openly at me. That's what I hated about DBs. They went through this big choosing process when they were young. The test was believed to show sexual nature when they were older. They also had to be handsome, and stay in good shape. In exchange, they talked to women freely, ogled us, and were able to touch us. However, if they went too out of line, we could report them to the leader, Esme.

"Who do you want, cutie?" One of them leered at me.

"I, um, want Will." They all laughed.

"Still haven't popped that cherry, huh? I can do it too, you know. C'mon baby… can you please pick me?" This was the "leader" of them, Frank. He was horrible to women.

"I want Will because he is sexy." I said, and then stopped in shock. Where did that come from?

"Okay." He smiled softly. "I'll meet you here at what time?" I told him, and than ran to tell Alice.

She said, "Hell yea!" and then laughed for ten minutes.

A/N: reviews?


End file.
